


The Surprise

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock accidently ruins John's favorite blue holiday jumper.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Christmas Jumper

“I have something else for you.” Sherlock says out of the blue.

“Really?” John looks up in surprise, “I thought we were done.”

“You are…” Sherlock says cryptically, “…I’m not.”

"Oh?" John asks with interest.

“I wanted it to be a surprise...”

The Holmes parents had decided they wanted to spend Christmas with Mummy’s sister Victoria who was getting on in age and they were reasonably sure this may be her last Christmas among them. Mummy Holmes did not truly try to get either of her sons to join on the visit. Spending Christmas with her and their father was one thing but both Holmes siblings adamantly refused to subject themselves to the rest of the clan. To force their presence was a recipe for disaster as the brothers would have Victoria’s entire household in tears within an hour of their arrival in spite and Mummy knew from experience they could do it in minutes if they made a wager of it.

The only thing that marred the day was that Sherlock had accidentally ruined his blue holiday jumper with one of his bloody experiments.

John had it in the kitchen by the oven trying to get it to dry quickly because it somehow was not in the laundry basket when he did the wash. Determined to wear it, John hand washed it and had it lain flat by the oven to speed in its drying. He had specifically asked the idiot genius if he were doing experiments and was told no. He did not want to dry the sweater by the fireplace because he or Sherlock surely would have accidentally knocked it inside the flames as they, meaning mostly he, prepared for their Christmas Eve get together.

John had come from a run to Tesco’s. The stench assailed his nostrils before he reached the landing and saw Mrs. Hudson opening windows to air the apartment. He almost knew by the smell before he looked into the kitchen and saw the dark blue wad he presumed was formerly his favorite jumper. Sherlock explained that he was bored..." _it was just a small experiment, John. It shouldn't have taken more than fifteen minutes but then this_ _just...sort of happened_.” Something had bubbled over and Sherlock being Sherlock grabbed the first thing he saw to keep the liquid from ruining the wood kitchen table further and that was his sweater. Sherlock had explained, but he had not apologized. 

John was livid and could not trust anything that would have come out of his mouth at the moment, so he had chosen to say nothing. Mrs. Hudson knew it was bad when John silently binned the misshapen mass and continued preparations. It was a couple of tense quiet hours, but it was Christmas Eve _and only a jumper_ John told himself before he could at least speak civilly as he blamed himself. John knew it was a risk having the jumper out like that and leave the flat, because... _Sherlock_.

The flat was clean, all preparations done, and the party was not for another hour. With time to kill and knowing Mycroft would not come to the party, Sherlock convinced John to participate with in the Holmes family tradition of opening one gift only on Christmas Eve. Sherlock was absolutely delighted in an artist’s rendering of Sherlock’s skull from different angles. John had described to the artist certain dings and divots John knew existed and arrows pointed to them with the respective label of case names of when received. Sherlock had spent a good half an hour running his fingers over his skull comparing the rendering with the reality, there were several.

John received an exquisite jumper in a shade that Sherlock claimed matched John’s eyes perfectly “from when you stand in direct sunlight”. It was lovely. It really was, but Sherlock had to know it would make him think of the ruined jumper. 

They had settled into what was a normal early evening for them as they waited for the first guests. John sat in his chair reading a medical manual and Sherlock composed on his violin when Sherlock had stopped playing and made his announcement.

“A surprise? Haven't we had enough of that for today?” John says archly.

Sherlock shoots him a look before putting the violin and bow carefully back in its case. "I guess I deserved that." 

John sighs. It was just a jumper; he'll get another. Maybe one with kittens just to take the piss out of Sherlock.

“Fine, I'll play," he closes his book. "Is it animal vegetable or mineral?”

“What?” Sherlock turns to him.

“Is legal or potentially criminal?”

“John…” Sherlock narrows his eyes.

“Can I hold it in my hand?”

“You’re being ridiculous, John.”

“Should I sit or stand?” John stands barely holding his mirth at bay.

He could not help it, feeling suddenly silly and taking a perverse pleasure in his flatmate’s exasperation as Sherlock sighed loudly…

“Close your eyes and wait right here.”

“Only if you insist my dear.”

Sherlock opens his mouth to respond, but pauses. John grins.

He knows Sherlock can see his anticipation in what word he can rhyme next. Sherlock gently pushes him to fall into his chair instead and points at his eyes signaling for him to close them.

“Fine.” John laughs closing his eyes.

He tries to listen, but Sherlock walks on cat’s paws in his natural gait and he cannot really tell which way the madman went.

“Are your eyes still closed?” John hears from a distance minutes later as Sherlock returns.

“Yes….” He answers honestly.

There’s a moment of silence before he hears “Surprise!” and his eyes pop open.

John blinks. Looks. Blinks. And then grins.

John blinks as Sherlock stands in front of him handing him his favorite blue holiday jumper.

John looks into the kitchen at the bin as he realizes it really is _his_ jumper he holds as his fingers immediately feel for the familiar nub when his sister Harry, who had given him the original jumper, had accidentally dropped hot cigarette ash on a sleeve creating a hole that he later repaired.

John blinks as he realizes Sherlock is wearing a duplicate sweater, but one made with better-quality materials for the posh nibs. The replica includes a repaired hole to match his. The genius is even wearing jeans. Jeans! They match! 

John knew then it was Sherlock's over dramatic way of letting John know he was ready to make their secret relationship public. He and Sherlock wearing matching outfits while hosting a Christmas Eve party in their home will certainly send that message – that was the true surprise. Any residual anger John had fled as he laughed at his lover's shenanigans.

Then John grins as he realizes in Sherlock’s excitement to surprise him the genius forgot to examine his zipper and apparently his pants.

John stands and puts on his sweater about to address the issue personally when the downstairs bell buzzes with their first guest. “Damn…saved by the bell...”

"What's saved?" Sherlock asks putting on his sweater. 

"My other surprise gift." Johns says hearing Mrs. Hudson answer the door.

"What other...?" 

"Surprise! " John enjoys Sherlock’s stunned look as he grabs the zipper pull of the jeans and realizes why. 

“Regretfully we have company coming up the stairs right now. It’s okay if I _unwrap_ this one later right?”

Sherlock grins and nods as John gives him a kiss and carefully pulls up the zipper.


End file.
